The Host Reversed
by manic-silhouette
Summary: It's similar to the Host but with all new characters. A human is captured and a soul is inserted but the human remains consciousness and remains in control of the body! The soul is trapped like Melanie was in Wanderer's head. The human has to try to fit i
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't supposed to work like this. The process I'd become so painfully familiar with lately didn't happen this way. I was not supposed to be in control of myself any longer. In another situation this would have been a plus. More than I could have ever hoped for. But _it _was still there! I could feel it in my head, it's calm thoughts echoing around my skull. And it could hear me, too.

Although my eyes were still closed tight, I could see the bright yellow light through my eyelids. The hard operating table was cold beneath my arms, raising goosebumps. Without opening my eyes, I tried to gather as much information about my surroundings as possible. 

Obviously I was still in the insertion room where they always took their victims. 

_Not victims, _the voice in my head corrected. _We're doing this for your benefit. _

This startled me. The voice was clear and loud, piercing through my mind. I wasn't going to respond. That felt like giving into it. 

_I'm not an it, you know. Before this, I was male._

I couldn't restrain this time. _I didn't know you parasites had genders. Aren't you all just slimy, silver bugs anyway? It's not like you reproduce yourselves. You use your victims for that!_

_The voice was quiet. I was smug. Maybe it would keep its opinions to itself from now on. _

_Suddenly a door opened. A loud clacking noice filled the room, reminding me of stilletos. My mom used to wear those around the house before the world went haywire. A cold hand touched my arm and it was all I could do to not pull away. I wasn't ready to face what was out there. It certainly would be other parasites. They were the ones who completed the insertions. Would they know that I was still human? The silver reflective eyes. They only way you could tell from a distance what they were. _


	2. Ch 2

Another soul must have entered the room while I was thinking, because I could now hear a softer thud, thud over the first.

"Has the soul woken?" he asked, his voice very deep and gruff. I shuddered as the one next to me replied, her voice shrill and piercing.

"Not yet. Soon though. Why don't you wait out in the hall, Weeds of the Sea? I'll inform you when the soul is in the proper state for questioning." There was a loud sigh from the male and he trudged slowly back the way he came. The female to my right strode around to the bottom of the operation table. It sounded like she was checking the machines that monitored my heart rate.

_When are you going to stop pretending so we can get this fixed?_

Once again I was startled by the clarity with which I was able to hear him. The steady beep beep of the monitor increased slightly, and I winced. I wasn't ready to have to stare my enemy in the face quite yet.

_I'm not talking to you, _I replied stiffly. I wasn't sure what I was trying to prove by not communicating with it. The fact that I might pretend it wasn't there didn't diminish the fact that it was.

"Alright, Essence of Sky, it's about time, isn't it?" the female asked, interrupting my contemplation. Essence of Sky?

_Yes, I spent my last life term on the Singing World. I was the fastest of all the bats there. My name was revered among the others,_ it said.

_The Singing World? You've invaded more than just one planet? _I asked, surprised that there were others in the universe that had been taken over by the same parasites.

_Of course. We've helped out a lot of others. I am among the few that have lived on all of them, though I hear they've recently opened a new world somewhere in the thirteenth quadrant._

I felt a surge of sympathy for the other worlds. We humans weren't the only ones to be attacked.

_How many are there then?_

_Fifteen in all, including the new one. My favorite was the Fire World. Although most souls are uncomfortable with the system of life there. It's much too cruel for many to handle. I'm surprised we haven't given up on it altogether. _

_Our conversation was broken by a long screech. My eyes jerked open despite my attempts to shut them. I caught a glimpse of the female parasite by my feet in front of the monitors. Her back was to me so I had time to study a little of my surroundings. _

_Yes I was in an operating room. The scalpels and other tools that had been used in my insertion were laid out on a side table, gleaming under that harsh yellow light above me. I felt it cringe in my head. I could feel its distaste for violence. I forced back the urge to chuckle. Wasn't it ironic that the life-stealing aliens were against violence or harming other living things? I couldn't make sense of it._


End file.
